


Selfish

by anonymous56789



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it selfish of him to ask Eric to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deona_Lindholm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deona_Lindholm/gifts).



> So I wrote this because it was given to me as a prompt by Deona_Lindholm. Thanks, I always love a good prompt. I know it's not long but I hope you all like it anyway.

Was it selfish of him to ask? He had nothing left, he had given everything but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was selfish of him to ask Eric to stay. He was one of the few people still alive who understood the pain he felt. Was it selfish of him to ask Eric to stay, when it meant he would be in terrible pain?  
Horatio bowed his head, unsure of what to say. Everything around Eric spoke of death. The air was stale and Horatio could feel his friend slipping away as he sat there. However there was something else; a small sliver of will that could only be classified as Eric. The stubborn will to fight and live, no matter the circumstances and that’s what Horatio held onto. Not the pain that seemed to cover Eric’s features every time he twitched or the whispers he heard in the background that said, “not long now…. The injuries are too severe…”   
Horatio knew that it would be easier for Eric to simply leave, to never wake up. Then he could be with his sister… with Speed… The darkened room almost seemed to call to the younger man, encouraging him to let go… but Horatio had decided. He didn’t care if it was selfish of him to ask, he needed Eric to stay. He wasn’t ready…  
Horatio bowed his head, he couldn’t stand the wait. The pain that crawled in his every step had finally caught up to him and he thought for a moment how easy it would be for the both of them to join Marisol…  
No. He had to stay and Eric had to stay. They couldn’t leave, not yet.  
So he promised Eric, he would stay, despite the aching fear of losing another person. He would stay and Eric would fight… he had to. It was what he needed him to do.


End file.
